Reclutando a una rata
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Voldemort tiene poder, tiene secuaces y tiene muchos salvavidas por si su lancha se hunde, pero no puede dejar que el hijo de los Potter esté con vida mucho más por si la profecía tenía razón y acababa intentando matarlo. De ahí que reclute para poder liquidarlo junto con el linaje Potter al completo a uno de sus amigos más cercanos: Peter Pettigrew


**Título:** reclutando a una rata

 **Rated:** k(más)

 _El potterverso y todo lo que le rodea le pertenece únicamente a Rowling y a la Warner. Yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro._

 **Número de palabras:** 2.383

 **Género:** angst

 **Personajes:** Peter Pettigrew y Lord Voldemort

 **Dedicatoria:** como su fic de cumpleaños aún está haciéndose en el horno, aquí le dedico a mi tita **Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter** este fic, que espero le parezca curioso e interesante.

* * *

 **Reclutando a una rata**

La estancia se encontraba en una oscuridad casi absoluta, encerrando entre esas cuatro paredes uno de los tratos más arriesgados y a la vez más necesarios que podría hacer. Entre cuatro paredes de color claro, se encontraban encerrados dos personas, una de ellas sentada en una silla parecida al trono de un monarca, con una serpiente reptando entre sus brazos, un hombre de aspecto pálido, calvo, sin nariz más que un par de orificios nasales; en el suelo, inconsciente, se encontraba la otra persona de la sala. Se trataba de un hombre de composición rechoncha, con pelo marrón claro revuelto por el suelo y de piel pálida aunque significativamente menos que Voldemort. La sala en la que se encontraban, se encontraba únicamente iluminada por un par de velas que se encontraban a los pies del primero.

Pettigrew se revolvió en el suelo, como en un ademán de despertar. Voldemort lo miraba pensativo, como dudando entre si despertarlo, matarlo o convertirlo en una oveja. La idea se le hacía más interesante en la cabeza hasta que recordó la profecía que apenas una semana antes había escuchado, esa que decía que un niño, nacido a finales de Julio, iba a vencerle. Dado que los Longbottom ya habían sido mandados a San Mungo por sus mejores hombres, solamente quedaba ocuparse de los Potter, para asegurarse de que la profecía, esa profecía del todo imposible, se pusiese llegar a cumplir. Voldemort era una persona precabida, contaba con seis Horrocruxes por si alguna vez, Albus se atrevía a meterse en las artes oscuras para derrotarle; contaba con un ejército de cientos de personas, algunas de ellas muy poderosas, que le seguían e idolatraban. Pero, pese a todas las precauciones de las que podía disponer, Voldemort prefería no dejar ningún cabo suelto. De ahí que Pettigrew estuviese en el suelo, era un lazo directo con la Orden, con Dumbledore y, sobre todo, con los Potter.

Con un sutil movimiento de muñeca, varita en mano, Pete comenzó a dar de nuevo señales de vida, abriendo los ojos desorientado por la improvista oscuridad y por haber sido aturdido a tración por la espalda mientras estaba por una calle muggle. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver el rostro del señor Tenebroso ante él; en un primer momento, pensó en correr, cosa que descartó ya que Voldemort con la varita sería más rápido que él corriendo. Tras dos segundos de silencio incómodo, Peter decidió convertirse en rata y correr hacia la salida o hacia algún agujero por el que poder colarse. Pero se dio cuenta tarde, a causa de la oscuridad, que el lugar no solamente no tenía ninguna grieta ni agujero, por enano que fuese, sino que tampoco tenía puertas o ventanas. Era una habitación completamente cerrada a la que únicamente Voldemort podía aparecerse y que usaba para usar Legeremancia y Cruciatus sobre sus mortífagos libremente.

—Si ya has acabado el viaje por la sala —se pone en pie y alza la varita. De esta salen un par de destellos de luz brillante que impactan contra el lomo marrón de la rata y que provoca que Peter vuelva a su forma humana—. Tenemos que hablar, Pettigrew —su voz fría, con ligeros toques serpentinos, resuena en los oídos de Peter momentos después de haberla pronunciado. Su mirada era fría y calculadora, que chocaba con su mirada aterrada. Llevaba como mínimo dos minutos en la presencia del señor Oscuro y aún no estaba muerto ni retorciéndose de dolor por el suelo, por lo que podía ser una buena señal—. Peter Pettigrew. Mago sangre pura de Gryffindor, mediocre, algo estúpido y pasando todos los cursos con una nota raspada, muy raspada —Voldemort caminaba de un lado hacia otro, moviendo rítmicamente la capa que le cubría los hombros mientras lo hacía—. Gran amigo de esa criatura inferior, el hombre lobo, de un desertor y traidor a la casa de los Black y de un Potter, no solamente perteneciente a uno de los linajes más sucios de magos sino encima, casada con esa asquerosa sangre sucia.

Peter sentía como una pequeña ira comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo; apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras escuchaba las palabras. Le estaba mirando a los pies, no se atrevía a elevar el rostro a sus ojos, pero sabía de sobra que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba sonriendo de una manera que haría llorar a una serpiente adulta. Es posible que Peter solamente se acercase a Los Merodeadores por el interés, por ahorrarse burlas constantes y por poder refugiarse entre las faldas de Sirius y James ante cualquier enfrentamiento; puede que sea cierto, pero eso no significa que no sienta apego hacia las únicas personas que le han tratado mínimamente bien en toda su vida.

—Actualmente trabajas en la Orden del Fénix, creada por el señor Albus Dumbledore como un subdepartamento del Ministerio de Magia. Un departamento que únicamente existe para pararme los pies y que no pueda hacerme con el control de todo el ministerio —observó por un momento su varita, recordando a Fawkes, el fénix de cuya cola proviene la pluma que constituye el núcleo de la varita. Cada vez que la alzaba, no podía evitar pensar en Dumbledore, ya que de su mascota proviene la varita con la que algún día planea acabar con su vida—. ¿Sabes? Tengo muchos seguidores —dejó de caminar de manera lateral y comenzó a acercarse a él, a paso lento casi agónico—. Está el que me sigue por placer y devoción, como la prima de tu amiguito; está el que me sigue por interés, aquel que, aunque no esté en contra con mis ideas y mi forma de ver el mundo, si no pudiese darles todo lo que desean me huirían, como todos; ¡incluso está el que me sigue por familia!

Se paró frente a él y comenzó a mirarlo de arriba abajo, tamborileando con los dedos en la varita. Peter, que intentaba arrastrarse hacia atrás con intención de mantener las distancias con Voldemort, pronto encontró el obstáculo de la puerta, quedando, casi literalmente, atrapado entre la espada y la pared.

—Tú, en cambio, no te mueves por dinero, por poder y mucho menos por admiración. No, tus razones son mucho más repulsivas e intolerables: te mueves por miedo. Te amparas en gente fuerte, en gente poderosa para no tener que enfrentar tus propias batallas —chasquea la lengua—. ¿Sabes? Podría matarte aquí ahora mismo y de seguro la Orden del Fénix me mandaría un ramo de rosas en agradecimiento.

Voldemort escupió sus palabras llenas de bilis y repulsión. Y por un momento, Peter llegó a pensar que tan lejos no se encontraba de la realidad. Apenas ayudaba en la Orden, fallaba tanto las misiones más sencillas que llegaron a imponer la norma de que no vaya solamente a ninguna; no era inteligente como Remus o Lily para hacer planes efectivos, no era valiente y poderoso como James y Sirius para poder realizarlas, enfrentarse a los mortífagos. Sin duda, si no estuviesen Los Merodeadores en la Orden, él haría mucho que hubiese sido expulsado.

—Pero tengo un plan mejor para ti: vas a ser mi espía dentro de la Orden. Vas a ir a todas las reuniones, a todas esas "misiones de reconocimiento" también llamadas "misiones en las que podéis lanzar todas esas maldiciones que luchamos por prohibir completamente ya que el enemigo son mortífagos"; vas a estar atento en todo momento a todo cuanto se diga o haga y vas a venir después a contármelo. Si algo falla, si en algo te equivocas o si te descubren, la culpa será solamente tuya —alzó la mano en la que sostiene la varita, apuntando directamente a Peter; Peter en ese momento deseaba tener un martillo en la espalda para poder hacer un agujero y escapar del cuarto—. Y créeme, no vas a querer tener la culpa ni de que una mosca se cuele en la casa.

Posó la varita en el mentón de Pettigrew para, acto seguido, alzársela. Peter finalmente vio lo que tanto temía ver y lo que por tanto tiempo había evitado ver: los ojos serpentinos y completamente rojos del señor Oscuro. Su rostro se tornó aún más pálido que de costumbre y sus labios temblaban de terror.

—Por otro lado, si lo haces bien, serás recompensado con lo que siempre has deseado: protección —volvió a sonreír, esta vez de una manera más fría aún y retiró su varita del mentón del joven, como temiendo que la ensucie o la rompa—. ¿Qué me dices, Pettigrew? —Peter abrió la boca para protestar, pero Voldemort hizo un movimiento de varita y la cabeza de Peter chocó con fuerza contra la pared—. ¡Al menos ten la decencia de ponerte en pie para hablarle a tu líder!

Peter se puso en pie con dificultades, limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su boca por el golpe con la manga de la túnica. Sus piernas temblaban de terror y sus ojos iban alternando entre sus ojos rojos de furia, sus apenas labios contraidos de decepción por no poder conseguir un miembro de la Orden más decente y su varita, ahora en estado relajado pero que pronto podía ser elevada para lanzar un rayo verde o, peor, un cruciatus. Luchaba con todo su ser por no mirar fijamente su nariz ni su cabeza calva, por terror a ser torturado antes de tiempo.

—No —un susurro apenas audible salió de la boca de Peter; una negativa que no se creía ni él y que no sabía cómo se había atrevido a dar. La sonrisa del señor Tenebroso pronto desapareció de su rostro.

—¿No? ¿Has dicho que no? —alzó la vista al castaño, esperando haber escuchado mal—. Ósea, que te niegas a ayudar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos a subir al poder. ¿Acaso crees que el no contar contigo va a impedir que ese estúpido Potter muera? —apretó con fuerza la varita y la levantó con rabia, apuntando al pecho de Peter—. ¿Acaso crees que tú puedes defenderles cuando ni tan siquiera eres capaz de defenderte a ti? _¡Crucio!_ —Peter cayó de nuevo al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Un dolor intenso que recorría cada poro de su piel que lanzaba hondas de dolor a cada terminación nerviosa de su ser.

Voldemort apretó más aún los dientes y sacudía con rabia la varita. Ese insecto, ese maldito insecto inservible había osado negarse a una oportunidad única solamente por unos amigos por interés que ni le tenían en estima. Si bien es cierto que no disfruta aplastando a cucarachas, se entretuvo un rato con Peter hasta que su rostro comenzaba a ponerse color escarlata y lágrimas a chorretones brotaban de sus ojos, empañando su rostro.

—Solamente tienes tres opciones, chaval —retiró el hechizo, aunque no bajó la varita, que seguía apuntando el pecho de Peter—. O aceptas mi oferta y todo correcto o te lanzo cruciatus hasta volverte tan loco como a esos estúpidos Longbottom y tener que ir a San Mungo de por vida —bajó la varita y le miró directamente a los ojos—. Aunque si sigues empeñándote en negarte pese a la tortura, quizá lo mejor es una Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo y dejarte amordazado en la puerta del Ministerio con una nota que ponga "es tan inútil que no sirve ni de espía" para que ellos sean los que te torturen hasta sacártelo todo o volverte loco.

Por un momento, fantaseó con la idea de ver a Sirius, que siempre había renegado de magia negra, lanzando crucios e imperios a su examigo. Esos pensamientos que nunca han desaparecido de su mente, disfrutando por el sufrimiento hasta venir hasta Voldemort a suplicarle entrar en los Mortífagos y recibir cuantos castigos sean necesarios para enmendar su error.

—Así que dime, Pete. No, ¿cómo te llamaba Sirius? —acarició su mentón pensativo por un momento antes de decirlo— Colagusano. Sí, Colagusano está bien. ¿Vas a aceptar mi oferta o, por el contrario, vas a ir a San Mungo en una camilla?

Peter apretó los dientes. Sabía que le llamaba Colagusano porque eso le molestaba. Le hacía pensar en todo momento que era un traidor, que estaba traicionando a sus amigos, a sus compañeros pero, sobre todo, a sus escudos del mundo externo. Por un momento lo reflexiona, pensando y sopesando bien la oferta: lo cierto es que el señor Tenebroso tiene las de ganar claramente en la Guerra Mágica pese a la intervención del propio Dumbledore. Y, cuando acabe la Guerra, él no sería castigado sino recompensado. Recompensado por espiar y fisgonear a la Orden para pasar información al señor Tenebroso.

—E-está bien —asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces, cruzando los dedos para que Voldemort no hubiese cambiado de opinión y decidiese que es innecesario o que, si ya había traicionado a sus amigos, por qué no a él. Pero esa especie de sonrisa en su rostro le hizo comprender que nada de eso iba a ocurrir.

—Por motivos obvios, no voy a marcarte con la Marca Tenebrosa. Al menos, no hasta que la Orden esté destruida y ninguna cucaracha inmunda intente acabar conmigo —caminó de nuevo hacia la silla en la que aún estaba esperando Nagini para después sentarse y mirar a Peter—. Tienes que conseguir escalar peldaños, mejorar y conseguir la confianza de todos los miembros de la Orden. Bellatrix Lestrange en persona te va a enseñar artes oscurar y va a… intentar mejorar tu magia. Tienes un año. Ahora que Potter ha tenido a su hijo, contará más con sus amigos para cuidarlo y no irán tanto a misiones. En un año, lanzaremos una ofensiva que haga que por protección al niño y a esa asquerosa Sangre Sucia, Albus tenga que protegerlos con un hechizo Fidelio o alguno con un poder parecido, uno que solamente revele a sus cercanos, entre los que debes estar tú para que puedas decírmelo.

Peter asintió con la cabeza con nerviosismo, con el terror inundando su sangre. El señor Tenebroso agitó la varita y el suelo que se encontraba bajo sus pies desapareció, para dejarle ver durante apenas un segundo un pequeño tobogan bajos sus pies, antes de caer por él. Lo último que escuchó mientras caía fueron las palabras de Voldemort, repitiendo "un año".

* * *

 **¡FIN!**

 **NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW SI LES HA GUSTADO O SI NO, EN QUÉ LO CAMBIARÍAN Y QUÉ AÑADIRÍAN; SIEMPRE COMO UNA CRÍTICA CONSTRUCTIVA.**

 **N. de A.:** Es curioso este fic y, sobre todo, cómo me ha salido. Quería hacer algo que no hubiese hecho antes, algo un poco más serio y menos PWP y/o Slash. La primera intención que tuve con este fic fue el de "escusar" la traición que llevó Peter Pettigrew con respecto a los Merodeadores, la situación que llevó a Colagusano a pertenecer al bando malo durando la primera y segunda guerra mágica. No fue por diversión ni por placer sino, a mi forma de ver, una amenaza nada velada por parte de Voldemort para que se uniese; eso, unido a una promesa de protección, de victoria y alguna recompensa, llevaron a Peter a la traición.


End file.
